Turnabout Snow
Court of Magic Turnabout Snow (Case 2-1) The very first case to star Noctis as Phoenix Wright as the lead Defense. Day 1 was held on 4chan, and it was the last one to have been posted on 4chan. Day 2 and 3 were carried out on MLPChan, which became the new home of FFA, and its subsequent titles. Starred Pot of Rice as Ema Skye and Franziska von Karma, Godot Godfrey as Franziska von Karma, Avery as the Judge, KazooieBanjo as Klavier Gavin, and Sweetieslut as Prosecutor Trixie. Case Synopsis It was April 3rd, 2028. Snowflake (Bulk Biceps) has been reported missing. Foul play was suspected. Derpy Hooves was accused of Snowflake's kidnapping. Princess Celestia herself had requested the services of Prosecutor Trixie herself. April 4th, 2028, Trial Day One Phoenix Wright, with very little info on the case, appeared in court to defend Derpy Hooves for a second time. The Defense immediately questioned about the evidence against the Defendant, believing the Prosecution had no decisive proof. However, it was proven that the evidence acquired did belong to Derpy after all. Gilda was the first witness called to the stand. Gilda had testified to being in the stands for the practice session with the Equestrian team of the Equestrian Games. However, she soon contradicted herself, saying she was visiting Soarin in the hospital. With very little pushing, Gilda had caved in, and had admitted that she was in fact at the hospital, and she had learned about Derpy through Nurse Redheart. On the sidelines, Detective Skye and Apollo Justice exchanged their typical banter. April 5th, 2028, Trial Day Two After a further investigation, Court reconvened for a second day for the Trial of Derpy Hooves. Prosecutor Trixie already tries to be sneaky, and get away with not submitting the evidence that was requested in the previous day of trial. Franziska von Karma joined Prosecutor Trixie on the Prosecution Bench, and submitted the schedule Nurse Redheart had that day. With no further objections, Nurse Redheart returned to the stand. She testifies, and as standard Court procedure demands, a cross-examination soon followed. Wright compared Gilda's testimony to Redheart's, and noticed a few logical contradictions, such as the fact that it should've been impossible for the Nurse to have seen Derpy with the sack. Nurse Redheart denied ever speaking to Gilda and claimed an incident happened, which was the basis for Wright's logical contradiction. After being pressed enough, Nurse Redheart admits that she talked to Gilda, and that she didn't get a good look at the pony outside the window. She amends her testimony, and just as Cross-Examination continues and Wright demands further testimony, the Prosecution requests a recess. As Court reconvenes, Klavier Gavin takes his place at the Prosecutor's Bench, and Cross-Examination continues. While Wright asks the witness his questions, Gavin asks some of his own. Wright questions how Redheart could've been sure that the pony was grey, as the Nurse was tending to the insane patient at the time Derpy would've flown by. After claiming that the sun would be too bright for the Nurse to have seen anything, Gavin immediately counters with the fact that she was on the third floor, and the sun would not be in her eyes. Since Wright was challenging the witness, however, Gavin demanded some evidence. Going out on a very, very long stretch, Wright presents the feather that supposedly belonged to the Defendant, that detail having slipped his mind. The feather was White, however, and was said to be the Defendant's underfeather, however, no tests were run on the feather to confirm or deny that fact. After a test, it is revealed that the feather did not belong to Derpy Hooves at all. Gavin was furious with Trixie for such unprofessionalism. Court is called into recess once more. As Court reconvenes, Trixie takes the Bench once more, and tries to salvage her case. She submits a cloud to the court, however, the Defense claims it is irrelevant, as no witnesses have even mentioned it. She counters by submitting Vision-Correcting glasses, found inside the Cloud, presumably belonging to the Defendant. Wright objects, claiming this is against Evidence Law, and makes the Glasses prohibited evidence. Trixie tries to call up a witness to explain the relevancy of the cloud, however, Wright denies her, saying that it should be her that should first explain its relevancy. Trixie says that it had to do with the Griffon Kingdom, however, Wright doesn't buy it. Knowing that he won't get anywhere further without a new witness, he allows Trixie to call up her third witness, Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter.